The present invention relates to a control device for controlling a vehicle drive device provided with a rotary electric machine in a power transmission path connecting an internal combustion engine with wheels, a first friction engagement device between the internal combustion engine and the rotary electric machine, and a second friction engagement device between the rotary electric machine and the wheels.